User blog:Mel Hood/iPad Basics
Since the iPad release going world-wide last week, we've had a tons of questions. We thought it might be about time to write up a how-to guide that explains a few of the basics. You can find the iPad FAQs on the HBM Forum, : The AMAZING iPad FAQs __TOC__ Login screen.jpg Refresh ipad game.png Settings menu.jpg You will be able to connect to your Facebook or dotCom game when you log in from the iPad. Select how you'd like to log in on the opening screen. Your dotCom account is linked by your email address, so if you use the same email address you will be able to connect to your dotCom game in progress. Switching Accounts To swap between your existing games, click on the gear icon on the lower right corner of the screen to pull up the Settings Menu. Then click the "Log Out" button. You'll be able to log back in with either facebook or an email address. Refreshing the Game To refresh the game, click on the Gear settings icon in the lower right corner of the screen. Then click on the Help button. You'll see an option to refresh on that page. Be sure the item is in your backpack first. Then press and hold on the item in your inventory and drag it upwards. You'll see a small box appear at the top of your screen that says 'sell' - Drag your item over that and release your finger, this should hopefully sell the item! You can also 'sell' from your shopping bag. ipad selling from backpack.png ipad selling from shopping bag.png To move an item, touch and hold the item your homestead. You'll then be able to move it around, or drag it to the top of the screen to the appropriate option. To place an item in your backpack, drop it on the backpack icon that says "Pick Up". To Demolish an item, drop it on the sledgehammer icon that says "Demolish". To store an item in your barn, drop it on the barn icon that says "Store." Open your backpack, hold and drag the food from your backpack, bring it to your Folk. They will consume as much as they can in one go (without wasting any). Eating ipad.jpg Done eating ipad.jpg To Plant Seeds: Click on a plot and choose the item you want to plant. Click on the bag and drag it over the plots you want to plant in. They'll turn a darker color if they're waiting to be planted. To Harvest Crops: Tap on a full-grown crop, then drag the sickle tool across the crops you wish to harvest. ipad planting crops.png ipad planting shovel.png Harvest.png Harvest_drag.png To collect butterflies, you'll need to run up close to them until you see the "Catch" button appear above them, then click the button. Need help not listed here? Have a suggestion? Click on the comment button and drop us a line. (^◡^) Category:Blog posts